Welcome to Yokoshima High!
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: It was Naruto's first year in High school and on the first day he already has the most dangerous guy in the school become his enemy! But whats the story behind this demon? Join Naruto in his quest to survive Highschool! YAOI Angst
1. Enemy?

Hello peoples! I hope you like my one-shot that I made This is another story that has Kyuubi in it and sorry, Kyuubi is a guy in this one to. I always make Kyuubi a guy. This is yaoi and your going to have to guess who our little Naruto-chan is going to be paired up with. This took forever to finish! Sorry if the chapters are pretty short.

"talking"

'thinking'

The main character is Naruto and this is a high school fic but they're demons and humans in the school. Naruto is a hanyou kitsune but has a fluffy fox tail with kawaii kitsune ears along with it. Naruto is 15

--------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful morning and for our young kitsune hanyou it was his first day in high school. His alarm clock beeped and beeped until Naruto crushed it and slowly went back to sleep.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that he woke up to find his alarm clock crushed. He got up with a yawn and sat there thinking for a minute and realized he was going to be late for his first day of high school. His eyes widened in horror wondering what the teachers would do to him since practically all of them are demons. He jumped out of bed and rushed to get dress.

"I'm going to be late! It's also my first day to!" struggling to put his pants on and fell on his ass for rushing.

After dressing and wrestling to put his shirt on he went to grab his pack and tripped over the coffee table and landed on his face.

'Great. First I land on my ass, I wrestle with my shirt, and now I've landed on my face.' Naruto thought quickly bouncing back, grabbing his pack, and running as fast as he could out the door.

He was only three minutes late so far. He ran down the hall not paying attention to where he was going and ended up colliding into someone and landed on his ass yet again with an "oof" along with the other person.

"Watch where your going moron!" the person yelled irritably.

Naruto's ears twitched in annoyance at the rude man. "Well sorry bastard but if you don't mind I'm late an-" Naruto stopped talking as he looked up into the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

The man of course was taller than himself, blood red eyes, moon light pale skin, wide dark whisker marks, full light pink lips, long kitsune ears with black on the inside(A/N: You know what Kyuubi's demon ears look like), nine long crimson tails, wild spiky crimson hair, black nails, black choker necklace, black long sleeve shirt with the words suicide on it in red, black baggy jeans that goths wear with all those chains, and black sneakers with red laces.

In other words he was HOT! Well to Naruto he was hot but the stranger still looked dangerous and deadly. Naruto just kept staring at the teen in front of him curiously but found he was starring, blushed, and looked away.

"S-sorry I wasn't paying attention and I'm late so if you don't mind I'm going to leave." Naruto said not looking at the teen and brushing off the invisible dust particles from his clothes. He smiled, "Oh, and my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The teen gave him a dangerous smile that promised pain in the near future and narrowed his eyes, "Well Uzumaki congratulations, you have just made your first enemy and I'll be seeing you later."

The mysterious teen walked away leaving Naruto standing there mouth hung wide open. But Naruto realized he still needed to get to class and ran as fast he could to the room. As always tho, Naruto was late. When he reached the classroom he looked to the teachers desk and gave a sigh of relief to see the teacher not here yet and found his best friend with an extra seat beside him.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said greeting his friend with a smile like always and Gaara gave his same old high to which had the red head nodding in acknowledgment.

Gaara was a Tanuki demon with tanuki like ears and a strange looking tail. He wore a red T-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers.

Gaara and Naruto had been friends since they were in sixth grade. Naruto liked being around Gaara and Gaara the same. They went everywhere with each other they even live with each other which made Naruto start thinking.

"Gaara... WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Naruto shouted eye twitching in anger.

"I didn't feel like it." Gaara said showing no emotion.

"WELL THANKS TO YOU I NOW HAVE AN ENEMY BECAUSE i ACCIDENTALLY RAN INTO HIM!" Naruto heaved and huffed out his breath in anger but calmed down and found the entire class staring at him.

"Great Naruto, who'd you get mad this time you baka." Sakura, the cotton candy haired girl with a huge forehead said.

"Yeah baka who was it." Sakura's friend/rival said, her name was Ino and she was just as annoying.

"For your information I don't know who the hell he is and I just ran into the guy." Naruto gave the two girls a bored look his ears drooping down.

"Well can you at least tell us what kind of demon he is. My brother does know everyone in the school and I will probably know who it is dobe." a raven, Sasuke, said giving Naruto a smirk that said you-know-I'm-better-than-you smirk.

Naruto gave a pout but said with a glare, "He's a nine tailed kitsune demon with red hair and blood red eyes."

Sasuke's eyes widen with shock but quickly went back to his stuck up look and said," Well your lucky to even be alive, that's Kyuubi. He's one of the strongest guys in the whole school. He's in a gang called Bijuu and they don't get along with anyone but themselves and kill people who get in their way or just for fun."

Naruto widen his eyes in realization that he could have been killed and he was to stupid to sense the evil demonic aurora coming from him. Naruto slumped in his desk wishing he was at home in his comfy orange bed.

Gaara looked at his friend worried for his safety. Naruto saw the worried look in his friends eye's and gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto was just about to start a conversation with his quiet friend but then the teacher just came in.

Naruto looked at his teacher and kinda was freaked out. The man before him had mismatched eyes and the left one had a scar over it, grey hair that stood out towards the left, a mask, white button up shirt, blue jeans, a wolf like tail, and elf shaped ears.

"Hello class, my name is Kakashi and I'm going to be your history teacher." Kakashi said his eyes turning upward in a smile.

Kakashi made his way towards his desk and started taking attendance. Once that was over he sat down and took out a little orange book that you usually see weird men carrying. Everyone just stared at their weird teacher and said weird teacher looked up and smiled at them through his mask.

"Oh, first day we don't do anything because I don't feel like it so talk amongst yourselves." then he went back to reading his dirty book giggling like a perverted old man here and there.

'This is going to be a weird year. Hopefully my other teachers wont be as crazy as this one.' Naruto thought but then decided to chat with his friend for the rest of the class time.

-------------------------------------------------

Next class is gym and trust me. This class is going to be chaotic. Guess who the teacher is guess I dare you to! But for gym they mix up the grades k. Please review they make me update faster I also promise to make the chapters as long as possible.


	2. Gym

The next chapter to my story. I hope you like this one and I need some pairing ideas. Ask for a pairing and you might see it but it can't be Gaara cause I have an idea for him already. I thank everyone who has reviewed, you have encouraged me to continue.

"talking"

'thinking'

-------------------------------------

_red eyed stranger _

_your eyes show your pain _

_red eyed stranger _

_you look at people with such disdain _

_red eyed stranger _

_you watch from afar _

_red eyed stranger _

_you hurt in your heart _

_red eyed stranger _

_can I brighten up your day _

_red eyed stranger _

_can I make your pain go away _

_red eyed stranger _

_I wanna make you smile _

_red eyed stranger _

_I wan... _

Naruto was interrupted by the bell for his next class before he could finish his poem. He gave a sigh and went to gym, he wondered what this gym class would be like. He walked to his next class with Gaara walking with him. When they got there they saw an old man with long spiky hair standing there waiting for everyone to sit in the bleachers.

Once everyone sat down and started to chat the old man cleared his throat to get everyones attention to himself.

"Hello class, my name is Jiraiya and I'm your gym teacher." The weird looking man said.

"He looks to old to be a gym teacher." Naruto whispered to Gaara and the tanuki boy just gave him a nod as in an agreement.

"Oooohhhh! Is that so little blond kitsune!" Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes at Naruto, "Well just for that you all get nicknames and you can all thank the blond right there!"

Jiraiya pointed at Naruto and then everyone turned towards him and glared daggers at him. Jiraiya got out the list of names to give out nicknames.

"Ok Blondie I'll call you... Sunshine." Jiraiya said making Naruto grumble, pout, and glare at him. "Gaara, You are Pandaman." This made Gaara glare at him and wish death upon the old man.

This got a laugh out of one of the students. Everyone knew it was one of the biggest mistake to get Gaara mad but only an exceptional few got to make fun of him. The one who was laughing at him was none other than the powerful Shukaku.

Shukaku was tanner than Gaara but not to tan, sandy blond hair with blue veiny shapes in it that covered his left eye, black around his amber eyes like Gaara's, blue tanuki ears, he is big and muscular, he had a tanuki tail with blue veiny shapes on it, his nails blue at the end, dull yellow t-shirt that says sand demon in blue letters, faded ripped up blue jeans, and black and yellow sneakers.

Gaara gave Shukaku, his older brother, a glare that could kill if looks could. Shukaku was to preoccupied to notice his younger brothers glare and continued laughing while his kitsune friend, Kyuubi, sat there starring at him like he grew a second head.

"Ok... Shukaku." said Jiraiya and then gave his famous mischievous smirk, "If you think that names funny here yours. You are now called Mr. Sandman."

Everyone went silent and Shukaku immediately stopped his fit of laughs to give a glare even scarier then Gaara's. Kyuubi smirked in amusement of the name given to his friend but that smirk was quickly replaced with a bone chilling glare and a frown that could scare off the bravest warrior once he heard HIS nickname.

"Kyuubi, you shall now be called... vixen(1)." Jiraiya said not noticing the glare and killing intent aura from the kitsune.

Everyone sat there scared to death to what Kyuubi would do. Shukaku even stopped his glaring at the teacher to see what the kitsune demon would do. But to Jiraiya's luck he was called to the office and left to let the 'children' talk.

Once the teacher left everyone was still a little creeped out and scared because of Kyuubi but still went on chatting. Naruto went to get a drink from the water fountain but unfortunately he had to run into his 'enemy' again. He looked up ready to apologize realizing who it was decided to try and runaway, BIG mistake. Show fear to Kyuubi and he takes advantage of it.

"Awww whats wrong? Little mutt afraid of me." Kyuubi said taunting Naruto into doing something foolish, but being Naruto he did.

"Shut up bastard! Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted quickly covering his mouth while berating himself in his head about how stupid he was.

Kyuubi stopped surprised the half kitsune demon shouted to him. But surprise was quickly smothered by the rage that boiled from underneath. Kyuubi growled showing his gleaming white canines and his eyes glowed an even darker shade of red.

Naruto squeaked and realized he had to get away and now or who knows what could happen. Naruto tried to get away but was grabbed by the throat of the pissed off demon and gagged from his throat being squeezed harshly. Naruto used his little claws to scratch at the grip on his throat but to no avail, Kyuubi just squeezed harder.

Naruto gasped out for breath trying so hard to get away from the iron strong grip on his throat, fading into unconsciousness. He fainted from lack of air just when the teacher came rushing over to his aid then everything went black.

When Naruto awoke again all he saw was a blinding light but everything became clear within a few minutes. Naruto groaned when he sat up feeling a slight pain in his neck but still not remembering what happened. But when it all came back to him he went pale knowing he could have died right there in the hands of, Kyuubi.

'Omg! I almost died I almost DIED!' Naruto thought looking around noticing he was in the nurses office but he still didn't feel very safe.

Naruto sprang from the bed and was about to run out but was stopped by a scary looking blond woman. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt yanking him and throwing back onto the bed.

"Oi! You can't leave here yet boy!" Yelled the woman her brown eyes narrowing in anger.

Naruto was about to shout back but decided not to seeing as what happened to him last time he did. He looked upon the scary woman before him but the only thing that really stood out were her huge... ummm... boobs...

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I just panicked... Whats your name?" Naruto asked his little kitsune ears twitching and tail wagging back and forth to show how curious he was.

"Well I'm Tsunade and I'm not suprised you panicked, you were after all almost killed by Kyuubi. He even scares me at times." Tsunade said remembering the first time he glared at her and shivered at the memory.

"Oh, well I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to become hokage of the town!" Shouted Naruto giving his famous foxy grin.

Tsunade laughed at his action knowing who he reminded her of. She gave Naruto some more medicine and told him his friend was waiting for him. Naruto told Tsunade goodbye and went out to his friend. Gaara was sitting there in one of the chairs in the office reading a magazine but put it down when he saw his friend.

"Well ready to go home you were out for the rest of school." Gaara said looking at his friend noticing the bruise on Naruto's neck.

"Oh, ok lets hurry and leave." Naruto said but noticed the worry in his friends eyes, "I'm alright ok." Naruto gave him a reasurring smile and started to walk out of the office.

Gaara sighed but still followed his friend out of the office then outside of the building. They were having a nice conversation until they spotted something they didn't need to see right now and hoped they'd never see again.

Naruto gasped out the name he never wanted to say but still at the same time wanted to, "Kyuubi."

--------------------------------------------------

Not a very good chapter I know but I'll make the next one longer because I know some of you actually like how this story is going. I'll update as fast as I can until the read my other creations. This is also a school with demons, half demons, and humans. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino are so far the only humans you'll ever really see interacting in my story with demons. The others are to scared.

(1) Its supposed to be like an insult to Kyuubi since female fox demons would be called vixens. Kyuubi is feminine looking to put it simple.

review now or you die!!!!!!!! Please


	3. Trouble at Home

Yay! People like my story! I thank all of you for reviewing my story so I give all of you cookies! Ok I have a question, do you guys think I need a beta? Ok that's it now on to the story! One more thing! I am now putting this on livejournal ok so if you see this story there then you will all know its mine!

"talking"

'thinking'

character change

----------------------------------

Naruto looked at the nine-tailed demon fox before him and just wanted to runaway as fast as he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Kyuubi could smell the fear from the blond kitsune and gave a sadistic smile to show he knew of Naruto's fear of him. Kyuubi took pleasure from seeing the blond shake in fear of him, it made the demon feel... powerful and in control.

Shukaku stared on at what was happening knowing if Kyuubi wasn't stopped he would kill his brother's friend. He also knew his brother would never forgive him if he let it happen so he had to think fast before Kyuubi did something.

"Oi Kyuubi, don't you have to be home soon?" Shukaku said hopping to get Kyuubi's attention, "Didn't your father want to see you?"

Kyuubi bristled at the mention at his father but gave a grunt of agreement. He turned away quickly and disappeared within the confines of the shadows. Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and gave a shaky smile to Gaara.

"Arigato Shukaku." Gaara said to his elder brother showing no emotion on his face but you could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"No problem, I didn't feel like seeing your little friend die anyway." Shukaku said smirking at his younger brother. "You'd probably kick my ass and never let me near yours again if I didn't help."

Shukaku quickly disappeared in a swirl of sand to dodge Gaara's cold death glare of doom that would freeze you to the spot if you looked directly into his eyes. Naruto just stood there in shock at what Shukaku just said.

"... Does this mean that..." Naruto said before giving a big foxy smile and bounding off towards their shared apartment shouting out, "Incest! Incest!!!"

Gaara did an anime fall but quickly recovered and followed his friend back to their home to teach the blond a lesson on what happens when you make fun of your friend for loving their brother.

Kyuubi came out of the shadows to stand in front of the mansion. He quickly entered to find his mother standing in the living room talking on the phone with a friend.

Kyuubi's mother was very beautiful, she has long snowy white hair that went to her waist, her skin a creamy white color, ruby red eyes that were bright and full of life unlike Kyuubi's dark blood red eyes, full lips colored with dark red lipstick, nice smooth curves to her feminine shape, ink black claws that are in fact natural like Kyuubi's, kitsune ears, nine long white fluffy tails, she wore a long red kimono that had cherry blossoms all across it.

She then noticed that her son came home and gave a quick hello and then went back to her call. Kyuubi gave a sigh to the lack of attention he received from his mother today, usually she said hello and tried to start a conservation with him but I guess today was different.

Kyuubi entered the kitchen to get a drink but quickly regretted it to find his elder brother in there fixing himself a sandwich. They glared at each other knowing a fight was going to start.

Kyuubi's brother, Eneku had shaggy black hair, light tan skin, dark violet eyes, wide dark whisker marks adorning each cheek(1), lithe form much like Kyuubi's with girlish hips to match(2), grayish claws, kitsune ears with three piercings in the right ear and one in the left ear, nine long black tails, a navy t-shirt, tan cargo pants, and blue sneakers on.

"You look like shit brat." Eneku said sneering at his shorter brother.

"Nothing you should know of slut." Kyuubi shot back with just as much force while getting a Dr Pepper(A/N:Dr Pepper rules all!!!!).

They glared at each other a few minutes more before Eneku figured Kyuubi had enough of him for the day and walked out of the kitchen only to have his younger sister but still older sister to Kyuubi enter. She walked in with all her glory only just to give her younger brother a glare that could send you to hell and back.

Her name was Yuki, she had black and white hair that went to the middle of her back, cold blue eyes, an even skin tone, thin lips covered in that glittery pink lipgloss(A/N: ewww I hate that stuff), kitsune ears with black tips, black and white tails, white tank top with devilish angel in red glitter on it, tight blue jeans, and white sneakers.

They glared at each other but instead of starting a fight with his sister he left the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't have to talk with that man(3) until after dinner so he went to his room for some alone time with his computer. He went up the many stairs and went down many corridors to finally reach the black door to his room and went in to only lock the door so he wouldn't be disturbed.

In his room the walls are all black with a painting on the right wall of a bleeding demon like angel crying tears of crimson with the words monster all over the wall in red, his big black bed sat in the middle of his room against the back wall with black silky sheets and red pillows on the bed, his red dresser against the right wall, his computer beside his dresser, a TV on the other side of the dresser, on the opposite side from his bed was a desk with many drawings scattered across the surface of it, his carpet was a deep red color, and a door that led to his own bathroom.

Kyuubi took off his shoes and left the beside the door and took a seat at the computer desk. He opened up the internet and went to his favorite site, this was a site that let you write your own stories but it couldn't have real live people in it so Kyuubi disguised himself and everyone else with different descriptions and different names, basically, the story was about his own life.

He opened his account and started to type and type and type. It was hours until he finally stopped his typing, he skipped dinner, and noticed he should go to that man now. He put up the new chapter and turned off the computer once it was done and left to go to that man.

Kyuubi walked down the dark hallway to the room that he didn't want to enter. He opened the door as quietly as he could and quickly went in and closed the door behind him. He went a little closer to the man in front of him but not to close. The man looked upon the small kitsune in front of him and gave a bone chilling smile at Kyuubi.

The mans name is Ketsueki, he has long black hair in a low ponytail, dark blue eyes that were currently narrowed at Kyuubi, wide dark whisker marks, tan skin, kitsune ears, nine long black tails, black t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Wha-what do you want?" Kyuubi asked not making eye contact with Ketsueki.

"All I wanted to know is how my son was doing in school, are you doing ok?" Ketsueki said with fake concern in his voice.

"I'm doing ok... is there anything else I can do for you." Kyuubi asked while berating himself in his mind, 'That sick bastard! Look what he has done to me! I've become a little kit again from just being in the same room as him. I'm sick with myself.'

"Aww, I think your scared of me, aren't you boy." Ketsueki taunting Kyuubi into becoming defensive.

"Shut up bastard! Stop toying with me!" Kyuubi shouted, mad at what this man is making him into.

Ketsueki snarled at Kyuubi's outburst and in a flash was behind Kyuubi holding Kyuubi's arm so he couldn't get away. Kyuubi knew his action was going to be punished and was scared to what he was going to do.

Ketsueki used his dark violet chakra to rip and tare at Kyuubi's clothing leaving him naked and exposed. He threw Kyuubi on the floor and pounced on the boy in front of him and bit at the tender flesh of Kyuubi's neck. The dark red blood poured from the wound dying a spot in the floor red. Even tho the wound would heal it still hurt Kyuubi a lot at this.

But the thing that Kyuubi was fearing was coming true, he was going to be raped again, it happened when he was eight and it continued to happen. It happened so many times Kyuubi lost count of it all.

Ketsueki ripped at the tender flesh of Kyuubi's body leaving horrible wounds but didn't worry of anyone finding out for nine-tailed foxes were known for their amazing healing abilities. Ketsueki continued to torture Kyuubi but decided to go ahead with the rest and proceeded to remove his own clothing.

Kyuubi heard the rustling of clothing and started to thrash around not wanting this and tried as hard as he could to get away. But it was no use, Ketsueki held the squirming kitsune demon in place and moved Kyuubi's tails away from what he wanted. Ketsueki wanted Kyuubi to suffer so he skipped the stretching and lube and just drove his hard-on into Kyuubi's small entrance.

Kyuubi screamed from the intrusion feeling the blood run down his thighs and Ketsueki's rapid thrusts. Kyuubi screamed for help any kind of help, but know one could hear him. Maybe only his brother and sister but they didn't care, they hated Kyuubi as much as Ketsueki does.

For Kyuubi, it felt like it was never going to end. But it finally came to a quick end when he felt Ketsueki seed explode deep within him. His father pulled out with some more blood and some cum leak out after.

He teleported Kyuubi into his room to leave Kyuubi on the floor in his room. It was only after a half an hour that he got up to take a shower. In the shower he scrubbed himself raw to get the filth off him and to try and wash all the shame away too. When Kyuubi got out soaking wet he looked himself in the mirror.

He frowned at what he saw, he looked so perfect when he didn't feel like it. The only thing that stood out were the cuts on his arms and wrists. These ones wouldn't heal, only if he truly wanted them gone but they wouldn't go on their own. he got out the knife to add some more cuts to his collection.

As the blood ran down his arms he walked into his room to lie on his bed. You'd think someone would cry after all this, but Kyuubi couldn't. He could never cry, even when he wanted to. He learned it was only weakness, he also got punished by Ketsueki if he cried.\

He would have told his mother but... Ketsueki threatened he'd kill her if he told anyone. So Kyuubi dealt with all the beatings and the rapes, just as long as he still gets to see her smile. Its all worth it... just for that.

Kyuubi fell asleep, not knowing that someone saw him when he was teleported back to his room. Not knowing how hurt she was to know this happened. Not knowing she was crying for him, crying... and saying sorry.

---------------------------------------------------

Yesh! So much angst! Yes I know, I'm sick and twisted but this is how it goes ok and don't worry Kyuubi will have a happy life... sooner or later...

(1)Only male kitsunes have whisker marks

(2) There aren't that many female nine-tailed foxes anymore, its rare to find them, so now male nine-tailed foxes can produce babies. That's why they need female looking hips.

(3)Kyuubi can't think of Ketsueki as his father for what hes done to him so he'll call his father by his name or that man or this man.

Review now or Kyuubi will kill you and Naruto will cry!


	4. Project

Hiya peeps! I now have chappy 4 and I'm sorry for what I had happen to poor little Kyuubi. I love him to bits but hes gotta have a hard life in this story... I think in all of my stories he has a hard life...

"talking"

'thinking'

(author notes)

------------------------------------

It was morning when Naruto awoke from his slumber to find Gaara just about to walk into his room.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yawned out and stretched his arms and legs.

"I was coming to wake you up so we could walk to school together." Gaara said in his monotone voice, still standing in the doorway.

"I thought you'd leave me again!" Naruto accused the tanuki, pointing his index finger at Gaara.

"Shukaku told me it would be dangerous if I didn't walk with you since you don't know any transportation jutsu's and Kyuubi would kill you if he saw you again." Gaara said showing some worry in his cold aqua green eyes.

Naruto smiled at his friend showing his appreciation for this. He then proceeded to get dress in his orange hoodie with a red spiral on the front and his faded blue jeans. They left the house and quickly went to school, avoiding Kyuubi the whole time.

First period was very boring but it gave Naruto time to think about what has happened to him so far.

'So far its been horrible, I've made a deadly enemy, I have a lazy ass teacher, I have now been named sunshine by my gym teacher that creeps me out, I was ALMOST killed, I was almost killed again by Gaara for making fun of him being together with his brother, I practically had a heart attack because Shukaku decided to scare the shit out of me, I was mortified when Shukaku and Gaara started to make-out in front of me, I fell on my ass thirty times yesterday, I burned my tongue on my precious ramen, AND my blankets choked me to death but luckily Gaara saved me from the fiends!' Naruto thought all this sighing in frustration.

Naruto looked around the room at all the people here finally seeing all his first period class mates. There was Sasuke-teme, Sakura, Ino, Hinata-chan(she's still human), Rock Lee(he is human), Gaara(You all knew that), Kiba(dog demon), Shikamaru(deer demon), Neji(human), and Kankuro(tanuki demon). Naruto liked almost all the people here except Sasuke-teme, Sakura, Ino, and Neji.

Naruto looked at the clock with a pleading look hoping that this period was almost over... wait! 'I don't want this period over yet! I never want it to be over!! I don't want to see... Kyuubi again! God, last time I saw him I almost peed my pants!' Naruto thought panicking.

Gaara saw the scared look on his friends face and asked whats wrong and Naruto told him exactly what was on his mind.

"Don't worry, Shukaku is going to be trying to distract Kyuubi and the teacher is also on alert so your safe." Gaara whispered to Naruto trying to ease his friends fear away with this information.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief(Naruto sure is sighing alot) but some of the fear crept back when the bell rang. Naruto got up and went to his next class... gym. The teacher was still using their dumb nicknames and he got a lot of glares from the students. Naruto still didn't like his nickname, sure he had sunny blond hair but still... sunshine... whats with that!

The teacher came in and got everyone to do their stretches and run a few laps around the gym. It was then that he decided to pair us up for weight lifting. Unfortunately for sunshine, Naruto, the teacher decided him and vixen, Kyuubi, needed to get along more so he paired the two up.

"b-bu-but I don't wanna be paired up with him!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya, "He's scary and sadistic!

Naruto quickly covered his mouth wishing he didn't have such a big mouth and that he could keep it shut. He looked towards Kyuubi seeing the kitsune demon smirking evilly at him. Jiraiya made the two go over there to the weights but still kept a watchful eye on them.

"Hehehe... Your not still mad about yesterday are you?" Naruto asked nervously putting his hand on the back of his neck which Kyuubi recognized as a sign of nervousness or embarrassment.

Kyuubi kept quiet and sat in the corner away from the kitsune hanyou. Naruto knew he wouldn't get an answer from Kyuubi and went to lift some small weights. Naruto being curious and noticing a scar on Kyuubi's arm immediately asked what it was, Naruto crept closer to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi went into defense mode and said in a harsh snappy voice, "Nothin now go back to your weight lifting before I decided to crush every bone in your body.

Naruto getting the message went back to weight lifting, but still glancing at the scar every once and awhile. Class didn't seem to last long because the bell rang but Naruto didn't know what his next class was. He looked at his assign classes to see he had history class next and to his pleasure his teacher was Iruka.

He got his book and other supplies for the class and headed off. He reached the class and instantly greeted his favorite teacher.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Naruto, I noticed you weren't here yesterday and I was worried is everything ok?" Iruka asked going into mother hen mode.

"I'm fine ok." Naruto said trying to get Iruka out of mother hen mode.

Naruto walked over to the desk by Gaara and sat down then started to chat with him... which wasn't easy. Iruka took attendance and talked about... history stuff. He then told everyone to get with their partner to talk about their project.

"What project and I don't have a partner?" Naruto asked feeling left out.

"Oh, your project is to learn more about your partners family history." Iruka said in his cheerful teacher voice, "Naruto, your partner is Kyuubi."

... Silence was all that was heard for a good few minutes. Naruto's world just seemed to fall apart on him when he heard who his partner was. Naruto almost fainted when he saw the smirk on Kyuubi's face.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be HAPPENING!!!!!!' Naruto thought starting to sweat in fear.

"Oh, and you guys have to live with each other at your houses to." Iruka added in smiling not knowing what Naruto was going through.

The rest of the day went by peacefully and when Naruto was just about to go through the doors to go home when a hand grabbed his shoulders. He froze for a minute and looked at his shoulders to see black claws, he then looked behind him to see Kyuubi.

"Oi blondie, I guess I'm staying at your place ok. Now give me your address." Kyuubi commanded with a stern look on his handsome face.

Naruto nodded his head and gave Kyuubi his address. When Kyuubi was out of sight he bolted for his house. When he reached the house he opened the door and slammed it shut. He leaned against it for support, panting, trying to get air into his lungs.

'What am I going to do' Naruto thought sliding down the door onto his butt, his ears drooping in thought and worry.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long but at least I don't update every year like some authors... you know who you are... But you'll have to wait to see what happens when Kyuubi arrives at Naruto and Gaara's house. I want reviews and I want them NOW!!!! Please! Now... does anyone seriously think I need a beta! Let me know if I do cause then I'll search for one.


	5. Author Note

I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I've had writers block for awhile and I've been kinda depressed... Ok, I've been really depressed. I would explain more but it would probably bore you all and make you sad and I'm sure you don't really care. I will try to get the next chapter done by Sunday. It will either be Sunday or Monday I put it up. If its later then that then I will not let myself on any other website other then yahoo (to type my story on) and I give you my word! The chapter may be short but its still something. I hope your not all mad at me and will continue to review and read my story! I give you apology cookies! throws cookies Forgive me!


	6. He Arrives

It is finally done! The chapter you've all been dying to read! Chapter 5!!!!!! As I said, it was going to be done either Sunday or Monday and... my mom wouldn't let me on the computer so I had to put it up today... soryy! Blame my mom for keeping you guys waiting and sorry its short! Enjoy my new chappie! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! You all made me feel a lot better! Thanks! I now also have a beta; let's give applause to Heartless980! I thank them a lot! Oh, Gaara might be a little OC in this...

"talking"

'thinking'

(author notes)

--------------------------------------------

The first thing Kyuubi did when he got home was that he ran up stairs and immediately started to pack to go to that little blonde's house. He was done pretty quickly but before he left, he got his precious laptop so he could continue his story.

He headed down the stairs but, he was stopped by his mother. He told her he had to go stay the night at someone's house for a project and immediately left, giving her no time to talk. About to walk out the door but was stopped by his annoying sister.

"Yuki, what do you want." Kyuubi said aggravated by being kept here when he wanted to leave, "I'm in a hurry, now hurry up."

"Geez, you sound happy." Yuki said sarcastically, batting her long eyelashes, "Well, moms been pretty upset since last night... you didn't do anything again this time did you?"

Kyuubi paused for a moment thinking of all that happened last night. he couldn't recall of anything he did to her. he was pretty much lost when he came to other's feelings.

Kyuubi ignored his sister and left to get going to the annoying halflings house. On his way he did notice his brother bringing home his boyfriend, which was the sixth one this week.

(Now we are going to see what Naruto is doing)

"I will not let that... that... monster in this house or near you again!" Gaara shouted at the poor blond kitsune, who flattened his ears to his head from the volume of the red heads voice.

"Gaara, its for the project, and I'll be fine so don't worry." Naruto said smiling at his tanuki friend, getting up, gabbing Gaara's bag, and taking him to the door, "Now, just go to Shukaku's house for your project and have fun ok... don't do anything that you'll regret."

Naruto closed the door and gave a sigh of relief at having Gaara gone, so the protective tanuki wouldn't breathe down his neck at having the nine tailed kitsune here. Naruto decided to fix himself some ramen while he waited for Kyuubi to arrive, for some reason he felt excited at having the other kitsune demon here with him.

'That's weird... I'm actually excited to have the guy that almost killed me here... maybe I should of had Gaara and Shukaku stay here with me.' Naruto thought, frowning grimly at the thought of being sliced open and having his name written on the wall by the insane demon.

Naruto watched TV for about an hour before he heard a knock on the door. He got up answering it, forgetting that Kyuubi was coming, and almost fainting when seeing the kitsune in front of him but remembered the reason Kyuubi was there after a couple of seconds.

"Come on in Kyuubi." Naruto moved so Kyuubi could get through, "Just set down your stuff over there by the couch and make yourself at home."

Kyuubi put his stuff down were Naruto told him to but then got out his laptop and started on his story. Naruto, being the curious little kitsune he was, went beside Kyuubi and tried to read over his shoulder. Kyuubi sensing, and feeling the body warmth, shut his laptop down and looked at Naruto waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, hahahaha... well... just wanting to know what your doing... and trying to get to know you better..." Naruto looked into Kyuubi's intense red eyes trying to see what Kyuubi was feeling, but lost his confidence and looked away, "Sooooo... you like to write... what kinda story are you writing?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, not knowing what to say but just decided to "Hn" for his answer. Naruto, taking the hint, went to his bedroom and left Kyuubi to type his story.

Naruto paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. He argued with himself for about an hour.

"Ok, if he wants to play like that fine! I'll just have to crack him open, it shouldn't be that hard, I have gotten through Gaara after all." Naruto nodded to himself in agreement and decided he would become Kyuubi's friend no matter what.

-----------------------------------------

I hope you all like this... Now your all going to have to wait to see what Naruto does to Kyuubi. I feel evil... please review!


	7. Whats naruto doing!

Here's chappie six! I'm trying to make them longer and get them done faster k. I don't have much to say buuut... there will be a lemon sooner or later... Well… later... depends how fast Naruto can get through to Kyuubi... I'm sorry it took so long cause wouldn't let me update... I guess thats happened to others... The next chappie may not be put up for awhile again cause I atleast wanna add one new chappie to each of my other stories. Now you may enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author notes)

-----------------------------------------

It was close to supper when Naruto left the safety of his bedroom to the eerily quiet living room. When he went out there, he found Kyuubi still on his laptop but no longer writing his story. He walked over to the red head that seemed to be in deep with his reading, but he had to break the silence to ask this very important question.

"What'd you want for supper?" Naruto asked waiting for a reply.

Kyuubi looked up for a minute but then continued to read. Naruto, not liking to be ignored, decided to ask again. When Kyuubi ignored him yet again, which made Naruto very mad, he yelled out the question again.

"I'm.not.hungry." Kyuubi said in a monotone voice.

"... But... I can hear your stomach growling…" Naruto said confused cocking his head to the side.

Silent spread through out the room when Naruto said that. The silence stretched for a good, five minutes until Kyuubi broke it.

"So, ignore it 'cause I said I'm not hungry." Kyuubi said but his stomach betrayed him and gave a loud growl in protest.

Naruto stared at the kitsune in front of him and said, "I'll fix us some ramen since it's really the only thing I know how to fix." Naruto then wondered off into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

After like ten minutes, Naruto came out with two bowls of ramen. He set his down on the table and brought Kyuubi's to him.

"Here's your ramen, made by the great Uzumaki Naruto." He gave a foxy smirk after saying that and held out the bowl to the other.

Kyuubi looked up and slowly took the bowl and looking over it when he got it.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it." Naruto then got his food, sat next to Kyuubi, and began his loud slurping.

Kyuubi stared in at the blonde next to him wondering who gave him the ok to sit next to him and, why he has to eat so... Sloppy. Unlike Naruto, Kyuubi ate his food slowly, taking his time. After ten agonizing minutes, Kyuubi was finally done and Naruto asked one of the questions that had been on his mind for a while.

"Oi Kyuu." Naruto said to get the other attention but the shortening of Kyuubi's name made him twitch at him, "What do you look so... I dunno... depressed? Everyone has there story so I wanna know yours."

"You have no right to ask me something like that and it is disrespectful to shorten someone's name if you barely know them." Kyuubi responded in an icy tone, then looked away from the blonde and got out his sketches.

"I just wanted to know..." Naruto mumbled but still knowing the one beside him heard him.

As the hours went by Naruto tried to talk to Kyuubi only to be ignored or glared at harshly, and let's not forget the threatening words of "If you don't shut the fuck up right now I'll rip your mouth off and throw it to the dogs." Yep, Naruto sure was becoming great friends with the red haired kitsune.

Naruto sighed and turned towards the clock realizing it was time for his favorite show but before he could grab the remote Kyuubi had it in his long, delicate, and graceful fingered hands. He changed it to the show Naruto was just about to watch himself, Inuyasha (I say they watch Inuyasha 'cause it's awesome).

"You like this show to!" Naruto said in childish wonderment his tail wagging back and forth.

"Hn" Kyuubi answered his ears twitching at the sound of Naruto's voice on the show he watches, "Got a problem with it."

"Nooo, I love this show! It totally rocks!" Naruto punched his fist into the air.

They sat in silence as they watched the episode, watching Inuyasha and Koga fight again, Naruto laughing on every part he found humorous, and Kyuubi staring intently at the screen but throwing occasional glances at the blonde beside him. The show was over as fast it had come on, which had Naruto asking what parts Kyuubi liked and what parts he thought they should have improved. Kyuubi ignored him of course though.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Naruto asked crossing his arms in frustration, "No matter how hard I try you wont say anything... if you do it's not much..."

"... I don't like you or want to be around you at all... I also hate your apartment." Kyuubi was about to get his laptop out when the little kitsune hanyou tackled him to the floor.

Naruto wrestled Kyuubi to the floor, which wasn't to hard since Kyuubi was too shocked to move. They lied there like that until Kyuubi started to struggle to get Naruto off him. Trying to get free of the blonde's clutches wasn't too hard since Kyuubi was a lot stronger then the other.

"You little fucker." Kyuubi's ears lied back on his head, his tails swishing back and forth in rage, he lunged forward pinning down the screaming blond.

Naruto struggled for his life knowing something might happen if he didn't do something, but, some how he felt safe, as if knowing Kyuubi wouldn't try and kill him this time. He relaxed within the grip on his neck, slowly breathing in and out.

Kyuubi was pretty puzzled at the reaction of this, usually people would be begging for mercy but this one wasn't. Kyuubi stared into the crystal blue eyes of the young kitsune underneath him. The smell of oranges rolled off him in waves.

Naruto starring up into eyes of dark blood, breathe warm on his face, and the smell of cinnamon clinging on him. He couldn't resist going closer to the beautiful face above him, his soft pink lips and whiskers that make him look wild and dangerous. Leaning closer and closer until...

----------------------------------------------

Sorry I had to do a cliffy. I know I've tortured you all a lot for waiting for this chapter, but I think you can wait a little longer. Now: Will Naruto kiss this dangerous, beautiful, mysterious, kitsune? Or! Will Kyuubi push away in time? OR! Will Naruto realize what he's doing in time to stop himself? Keep watching to find out! AND... REVIEW!!!! The more reviews the quicker I'll update... or try…


	8. I didn't mean to!

Now lets see if Naru gets to kiss Kyuu! Well a lot of you said you wanted them to kiss and... it wont happen... haha! joking... lets just get on with it. Sorry for it being short but I had to get something up.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author Notes)

--------------------------------------------------

It seemed to go on forever but their lips finally met. They both opened their eyes at the same time, Naruto's cerulean eyes looking into Kyuubi's blood eyes, Kyuub's eyes widened a fraction, he panicked. Kyuubi thrashed widely throwing Naruto off of him and he ran out the door out into the night. Naruto stood up shakily and ran after the frightened kitsune.

Kyuubi ran faster and faster until his his paniced mind calmed. When his he finally stopped he noticed he'd ran into the woods to the lake he used to go to when he was younger.

"And happy," Kyuubi remarked to himself.

He was not sure as to why he ran here. But memories of the past came back to haunt him, memeories of his happiness, his laughter, his smiles, his innocense. He frowned at his reflection in the water.

How much he had changed since his childhood. His face no longer chubby, his whisker marks more prominent, eyes darker and filled with sorrow and hate, his tall slim form, shaggier hair that had darken over the years, and the scars that now adorned his arms. Those same scars that are on his arms that show physical pain, represent the emotional pain on the inside.

Kyuubi's thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of the bushes and low curses. He turned around to find the same blond that triggered his panic, kyuubi became tense and catious.

"There you are, man, you run really fast you know." Naruto said, his hand rubbing the back of his head showing his discomfort, "Hehehe... I-I'm sorry for what happened... I didn't mean to do _that_..."

Naruto fidgeted under the intense gaze of Kyuubi, Naruto blushed when he found he was starring. Kyuubi sat on the rock by the lake starring at the fidgeting blond kitsune with interest at what he was saying.

"Go on." Kyuubi said in his cold voice.

"Uh, ah ok... Well it's just that your really interesting and I wanted to know more about you and I guess I got carried away and and... you look so lonely dressed like an emo and you never really talk that I kinda lost track of my actions so I hope your not angry..." Naruto said in a paniced rush.

Kyuubi blinked a couple of times... his eyes drooped with boredom and aswered, "So your saying that I'm a pathetic emo and your taking pity on me."

"Ah! No! No no no! I don't mean it like that... it's just." Naruto waved his arms up and down in panic, he dropped his arms to his side and gave a sigh, "Forget it, I give up."

Kyuubi gave a light chuckle that sounded to creepy to Naruto, got off the rock, and started to head back to the blond's house. Naruto, a little confused, followed along with Kyuubi. The two didn't talk the whole way there and they went to bed.

Kyuubi of course didn't dare to sleep, to many thoughts were going on his head that could cause a nightmare. He was on his laptop for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know... sucky ending... but atleast I tried and I am sorry for making you all wait so fucking long... I'm a horrible author for making you all wait so I give you all cookies! I will get the next one done soon! If I don't I shall make you guys a story of your choosing... yes if I don't get the next chapter up by Friday then you get to choose a pairing and I'll do a story. Ok later peeps!


	9. Nightmares

Kyuubi is around nine in this fic... I have to warn you guys that this isn't the prettiest chapter ever... It's more about Kyuubi remembering his past... a nightmare... it has rape in it... I'm practicing with POVs... I don't think it's that good but this is the longest chapter that I've written on here... well enjoy. I'll warn you when the rape is coming!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--------------------------------------------------  
Kyuubi tried so hard not to fall to sleep but he failed when his eyes closed. His nightmare began as it always did. The same place and the same time.

Kyuubi POV

'I've always loved the snow. It's just so white, just like my mom's hair.' 

While looking outside the window, my nine fluffy tails swayed behind me. I   
couldn't help but let a small smile show, it was almost Christmas. Christmas was my favorite holiday, from eating all the delicious food my mom made to getting gifts.

"Kyuubi! Can you come help me?!" Shouted my mom from the kitchen.

I sighed showing my irritation of being disturbed but went anyway. I'd   
do anything for mom.

As I entered the kitchen I was greeted with smells, that my super  
sensitive nose could pick up, of my mom's delicious home cooked meals. She was  
currently sitting down getting a drink, her long beautiful white  
hair was in a bun, a pink apron, covering her T-shirt and jeans, that was  
covered in flour. She also had flour on her pale skin, her white  
fluffy tails dirty with dough stuck in the fur, her kitsune ears drooping in  
weariness, and bags under her ruby eyes.

"Yes mom, what did you want?" I asked walking towards her my big blood  
red eyes looking into her more brighter eyes. I sometimes wonder why mine  
were darker; they made me look scary sometimes.

"I just wanted to see you and wanted your insight on how my cookies  
taste, oh-dear-son-of-mine." My mom said with a smile gracing her perfect face  
while she ruffled my spikey crimson hair.

"Ok." I said taking a bite out of her cookies. I hummed my approval to  
her and she smiled with pride. "Your cookies are always the best you know."   
My ear twitched and she smiled again then embraced me.

"Aaawwww, you are too nice Kyuu. I just love you to bits." She nuzzled  
my cheek and gave me a quick peck to my nose before she stood up to finish  
cooking.

I just watched her and was about to walk out when she asked me to go  
get father. I froze still and turned around with a frown on my face and my  
brows furrowed "Why must I? Ask one of the others to get him." I wasn't going  
to do it, but my mom turned around and gave me the puppy eyes "...   
Fine, I'll go. But I get ten cookies when I return."

"Of course and thanks Kyuu!" she chirped happily and continued in   
preparing the food.

I walked as slow as I could to prolong the journey to see my dad. My  
frown was still there but I was also chewing my lip and my eyes showed my  
fear of seeing my dad. My father is one of the strongest demons alive and is  
probably the scariest one too.

I was finally nearing my destination, my lip had become red from my  
chewing on it and I started shaking when I was about to turn the door knob. I  
remembered one of the times I went in without knocking and the  
punishment I got later that day. My dad, he beat me. He's beaten me since I was five  
and it seemed lately to have gotten worse.

I quickly shook my head to clear those thoughts and knocked on the  
door. I waited for a good whole five minutes before I heard him tell me I  
could enter. I took a deep breath to calm my breathing and heart. I grabbed  
the door knob, twisted it, and then the door opened to reveal the person in  
most of my nightmares, my dad.

"What is it boy. It better have been important for you to come." He said  
with annoyance clear in his voice. He turned around to face me and I quickly  
began to shake with panic. My dad had dark blood red hair, ink black  
eyes, the wide dark whisker marks like mine, light tan skin, black talons  
like mine too, nine black tails and the ends were the same color as his  
hair, kitsune ears that twitched with annoyance, and he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans on.

"U-um... m-mom wanted t-to see you" I was feeling very panicky at that  
moment. I was shaking so much that my dad could see it and my palms  
were sweating, I also found that the floor was better to look at in this  
moment.

My father saw my fear, I knew he could smell it because I could. He  
smirked at this and said to me, "Whats wrong boy. You aren't afraid of your own father  
are you?" The way his eyes shone and his smile turned predator-like made me  
gasp and widen my eyes while reaching for the door.

He saw this and said, "Come here, now." His voice demanded that I  
listen so I did. I walked slowly taking careful steps to him. His grunt of  
annoyance told me I was going too slow so I ran to him and ended up  
tripping over my own feet landing right in front of him.

I looked up into his menacing gaze and coward before him. I closed my  
eyes tightly and went into a crouched position, I covered my head with my   
small hands, my black claws digging into my poor scalp, and my tails wrapping  
around me.

"You better look at me when I'm talking to you. Do you hear me?"  
he said in anger, glaring down at me. He pulled me up by my hair I  
yelped in pain.

"Didn't you hear me." I nodded my head the best I could with his  
death grip on my hair. "Then you look at me when I'm talking." He  
threw me into the wall, my head made the most contact with the wall  
and it started to bleed from the impact. I begged him not to hurt me, he  
came closer but luckily my mom shouted for my dad and he left but not before  
saying, "We'll finish this later."

When he left it felt like this great weight was lifted off my shoulder  
and I gave a sigh of relief. I took this time to calm down but after my  
shaking subsided I left the room as fast as I could. The rest of the day went   
by smoothly, our Christmas dinner was pretty decent of course me, my  
nii-san, and onee-chan got into a big fight but it was quickly settled  
when my dad stepped in.

It was night and that meant presents tomorrow so I dashed off to my  
room and my mom tucked me in, she said goodnight. 

(RAPE IS BEGINING)

It wasn't until midnight when I heard my door open, I turned over  
still half asleep rubbing my eyes with a big yawn. What I saw scared me to   
death... It was him standing right in front of me.

"D-dad... w-what do you want? It's really late so why aren't you asleep  
with mom?" I asked trying to hide my fear from him this time. But what he  
did next hurt... he slapped me and hard enough for my head to turn  
slightly.

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit. You have no right asking me  
that." I could feel the anger and hatred pouring off of him. He was glaring at  
me again but what frightened me was that he was growling and baring his  
fangs at me.

"Dad." I squeaked moving to the wall, my ears down and my tails in  
between my legs. I didn't know how it happened but I found my dad so close to my face  
that I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips. I didn't understand what  
he was doing until he said, "I think I've come up with a new way to break you  
boy, and this time I don't think your mom will be able to piece back the  
pieces." He gave a dark laugh before he grabbed me by the neck and started to  
choke me.

My small hands went around his wrists giving light tugs to try and  
convince him to let go but it didn't work. I started to feel light headed after  
a minute of this and I really didn't feel like dying yet so without  
thinking I scratched my dad's face with as much effort I could give. It did work  
and he retracted his hand hissing in pain, I sat gasping for air.

"I wasn't planning to go too fast but what you did was the last straw."  
He snarled at me with a fierce look on his face. He grabbed me and threw  
me onto my stomach ripping my shirt off my back leaving scratches but they quickly healed. He licked the blood off of my back, it made me shiver to think my own dad is doing this.

"Dad? W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously closing my eyes tightly  
and gripping onto the blankets of my bed.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget." His claws  
trailed down my sides and stopped at my pants. I gulped thinking what he was   
going to do now and had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do but I  
still hoped I was wrong. But, God wasn't on my side tonight, he ripped off my  
pants leaving me exposed. I shivered at the cold and knowing my dad was  
starring at me.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear "You know, you are an ugly monster.   
No one likes you, your mother just feels pity for you. How bout I show you  
how filthy and worthless you are?"

Could it be true? Could my mom really hate me? Was my life just full of  
lies? I didn't know if it was true or not but it still hurt to hear it.

I felt my dad's hands grazing the back of my neck and trailing his   
claws down my back while licking the blood from the wounds.

I gasped out in pain and squirmed at the feeling. I was getting mixed   
feelings through out that but it quickly stopped when I felt something in between my legs. I jumped in surprise at the feeling and tried to get up but was held down by my father's other hand. It felt weird and uncomfortable but... it started to feel better and it did get better.

I really didn't know how my body worked but it got hard down there and  
it made me whimper at my dad's strokes. He stroked it from base to tip,  
swiping his thumb over the top a couple of times.

This weird pressure started to develop in my stomach and it grew more  
and more until it was released. This... white stuff came out on my dad's  
hand and my blankets, my dad removed his hand from there, I was panting  
from the powerful sensation.

My father flipped me over and I stared up into his eyes... They looked  
darker, full of this weird emotion that I have never seen.

He looked at me and put his hand with the white stuff on it in front of  
my face and said, "Lick it off now." I didn't understand but it smelled  
weird to me and I really didn't feel like licking it off. "You dirtied my hand.   
Now make it clean by licking it off."

He had that tone in his voice and I decided it would be a good idea to  
do what he said so I came forward a bit and licked some of it. It tasted   
weird and I didn't really like it but I continued to lick it off until his  
hand was clean.

He looked at me like he was going to eat me for a moment but that look  
quickly disappeared and he flipped me over again. I landed on my  
stomach with an "oof" and heard the shuffling of clothes being taken off. I   
looked over my shoulder to find my dad completely naked and something sticking  
up between his legs.

He turned my head around and kissed me hard and when I gasped he forced  
his tongue into my mouth. It was strange and I didn't like my father doing  
this to me so I gave a muffled "stop" but he ignored me. He finally pulled  
back to let me breathe, he then but three fingers in front of my mouth and  
said "Suck." I still didn't understand that well of what was going on so I opened my mouth, he put his fingers in it, and then I started to suck coating his fingers in my spit.

He removed his fingers from my mouth and grabbed my hips, lifting me  
so my butt would be in the air. It did embarrass me but that quickly faded  
when I felt something pushing into my small entrance, which were his three fingers, he  
thrusted them in. I screamed full of pain but my dad muffled  
it by shoving my face against the pillow.

It hurt so much, more than anything I've ever felt before. I started to  
cry because it hurt so much. I felt the fingers stretch me inside and it  
started to hurt even more. His claws scratched me from there and I could feel   
some blood going down my leg. My cries were not heard but the pain soon  
stopped, I tried to ignore it. When the fingers were removed I  
thought it was over but then I felt something even larger at my entrance.

My dad sheathed himself all the way inside me, it felt like I was being  
torn in two. I opened my mouth for a scream but nothing came out. The tears  
flowed down my cheeks but my dad didn't care he pulled out and drove  
back in again and again. It kept getting rougher.

I yelled with tears still coming down my face "Please dad! Stop! It  
hurts! Please! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'll be good I promise just please stop!"   
But he ignored me and kept it up.

"God. You are so tight and hot." My dad said thrusting in harder. He  
was panting and moaning with his sweaty chest rubbing against my back. I   
thought it was going to go on forever but just when I was about to give up I  
felt something warm shoot into me. There was so much that some of it ran down  
my legs.

My father pulled out of me and I collapsed on my side. I could feel it  
pouring out, mixing with my blood. My tears still going down my cheeks  
but, I didn't care. I was too tired and hurt to care. My father gave one last  
look at me saying, "You really are nothing but a dirty monster. I hope  
you remember this son, this will be your punishment and it will only  
get worse and worse the more you mess up." He then walked out of my room.

His words echoed throughout my head until I finally fell asleep, still  
crying.

(THE RAPING IS OVER)

Kyuubi awoke, panting from his nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his forhead, his breathing going back to normal. He looked at the clock to find it to be six O'clock in the morning. He'd be going to school soon, that means the blond would be waking up soon. He got up to take a shower, taking the supplies he needed for this task. It was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------

Just like I promised! The other should be up either Friday or earlier... not totally sure but I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I think this is one of my best ones! Review or... Naruto shall cry and I'll sick Kyuubi's dad on you!


	10. Captured!

I had intense writers block but I have my inspiration back to finish this chapter! I know... I ish a baaaad person for making you all wait... I'm ashamed with myself... but here's this chapter! Enjoy! It has not been beta'd. I don't want a beta cause I would end up making that person wait on me forever like my last one... so I don't care if they're mistakes!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(author notes)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's alarm clock buzzed with life making the little foxy wake from his peaceful slumber. But this time Naruto actually got up. He yawned and stretched his arms up twords the ceiling. Then he went to take a shower and got ready.

When he was heading out he finally remembered Kyuubi and looked in his small apartment for him, only to find nothing.

'He must have already gone.' Naruto thought to himself, shrugging he went off to school.

He walked to school deep in thought, wondering about why he kissed the red head last night. He didn't even know that much about Kyuubi, so why would he do that.

Naruto reached school only to be greeted by his... nervous... looking best friend. Usually Gaara is a very calm person, but this one actually was showing emotion.

"I know, suprised that I survived some how." Naruto replied to Gaara who nodded in agreement, " I know... me too."

They walked in the hallway to Naruto's locker so he could put his stuff away and get the rest.

"Soooo... how was it last night with Shukaku?" Naruto asked giving a mishevious smile, "Did you guys, I don't know, do _anything_."

This earned him a glare and a bump on the head. Gaara walked off to their class.

"Wait! I'm sorry Gaara! Wait!" Naruto shouted after his friend.

It wasn't till lunch that Gaara finally excepted Naruto's apology. But their peaceful coversation didn't last for long. Shukaku decided to join it.

"Whats up!" Shukaku had a mishevious smile gracing his features.

Naruto felt kinda worried, "Nothing, just talking... why are you over here?"

"Welll... just wondering what happened to you and Kyuubi last night." Shukaku replied, "I've never seen him in such deep thought... it's kinda creepy! he wont even make fun of me or hurt me like he usually does!"

Gaara just shrugged and Naruto just looked confused. Shukaku gave up on trying to figure out what happened and went on to a different subject.

"So Gaara, did you enjoy last night." Shukaku asked suggestively, his tail wagging.

"I knew something happened!" Naruto pointed smiling.

Gaara's face turned bright red and glared at his older brother with his death glare of doom. Gaara punched Shukaku in the face and stomped off in a different direction. Shukaku yelped in pain and held his nose.

"Goddamnit! Kyuubi! Heal my nose please!" Shukaku went off in a search for the fox, holding his injured nose.

Naruto was bored and decided to follow Shukaku to see if he got in trouble with Kyuubi and got hurt more. Shukaku always seemed to get hurt one way or the other. But what he found was much different.

It was Kyuubi but he and Yonbi looked pretty pissed off. They were glaring at a group of humans. But the one who looked the most pissed off was Yonbi.

Yonbi was pretty scary looking to Naruto. He had auburn hair, dark tan skin, pretty big muscles, brownish red eyes, and he was really tall. He was a strange demon, a dragon kind that looked to be half bird also. He's a pretty easy going guy and was actually kinda nice, he helped Naruto once when he was being picked on.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked someone close to him.

"It seems like someone from the Akatsuki hurt Yonbi's boyfriend." the girl said.

The Akatsuki was another gang that wanted to surpass the Bijuu. Yonbi's boyfriend happened to be Sanbi, the three tailed one. They were very close to eachother.

Sanbi is also pretty nice when you get to know him. He has aqua blue colored hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin that seemed kinda blue if you were up close to him, tall also but not as tall as Yonbi, and he was a sort of shark demon.

"Where is he." Yonbi dangerously growled, his four tails slithering in an angry manner.

"Don't have to tell you hn." Deidara(I forgot if this is the right way to spell his name and what he says at the end of his words?) said with a smirk.

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were the only Akatsuki group memebers around right now. But even with that few if Yonbi tried to hurt Deidara Sasori would help out. They'd do anything to try and take one of the Bijuu out.

"Wait... if they don't know where Sanbi is then he's still in trouble." Naruto told himself, "I have to help find him."

Naruto started off in a different direction then where the others were. Naruto headed to where Sasuke usually is. He looked all over the courtyard to find raven haired teme. He finally laid eyes on him and ran at full speed toward him. He skidded to a halt and started talking to fast for even Sasuke to understand.

"Shut up dobe and say it slowly." Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

Naruto to a calming breath and explained it the best he could.

"You want me to tell you where my brother's gang hangs out... your joking."

"I am so not joking Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at him.

"I can't tell you. My brother would kill me." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Come on! They could kill him!" Naruto yelled but got an idea in his head, "Well if they kill him you don't have to worry about Itachi coming after you. Just a very angry demon who happens to be thr four tailed one, I'll even tell him how to find you."

Naruto smirked in victory when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and knew he won this time. Sasuke explained where to find it and Naruto ran off to find Gaara.

It wasn't that hard to find Gaara. But trying to get him to help free Sanbi from the Akatsuki was another story.

"Please Gaara! I need your help!" Naruto whined.

"No, I'm not going to get myself killed." Gaara replied in a stoic manner.

"But then the Bijuu would owe us big time! They wouldn't pick on us!" Naruto exclaimed in determination.

Gaara sighed and finally agreed. Naruto whooped in victory and dragged Gaara off to the hideout of the Akatsuki.

-------------------------------

Finally done! I hope you enjoyed and I had to end it right there. Can't let it go on forever. But pray to god to hope I get the next chapter up soon! I want to say thank you for all your reviews! They finally knocked some sense into me and got me to finish this chapter! Thank you for the support and for liking my story! I will be trying to update my series of one-shots of Kyuubi and Arashi!


	11. To the rescue!

Yay! Another one! .... well.... here it is....

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
(author notes)

They were close, Naruto could just feel it. He looked around very cautiously, keeping his ears alert. Naruto portrayed the hero about to rescue the maiden in distsress and Gaara was the nervous side kick who looked like he wanted to turn around right now.

"Come on, it's just a little further." Naruto whispered to the red head.

The red head did not reply but hesitatingly followed his friend.

They were in a desserted parking lot to a, supposedly, empty building. Naruto could smell and hear the other people in there. Including the shouting that was more than likely Sanbi. They inched closer to the window to peek inside to see if anyone was in there. There didn't seem to be anyone there, but knowing the Akatsuki they planned some sort of trap. Naruto eased through a crack in the wall and pulled Gaara through with him.

They crept carefully through the building until they came upon Sanbi tied to a pillar with strange ropes that were tied around him, he also seemed to be blind folded. Naruto went up to Sanbi and was about to cut the rope when he heard a muffled cry come from behind him. He turned around to see another Akatsuki member holding Gaara captive.

Naruto growled showing his small canines at the man in front of him, whom was Hidan by the scythe that leaned against the wall close to them. He looked at Sanbi and debated with himself to either let him lose or get Gaara first. Naruto knew he should have thought more but the look on his best friends face had him rushing towards Hidan only to be caught by another Akatsuki member.

He thrashed to try and get away from the man behind him but he was only held tighter till he could barely breathe. Naruto stopped his movements and looked to Gaara who seemed indifferent, but Naruto could see the fear in his friends eyes.

"What are you little fuckers doing here." Hidan said sneering at them.

Naruto didn't answer at first until he was squeezed tighter, "W-we wanted to help S-sanbi."

"Well your shit out of luck, now aren't you." Hidan said smirking.

"What are y-you going to do t-to us?" Naruto squeaked out in fear.

"You'll see." Hidan said grabbing his scythe.

Gaara began to struggle more and tried to scratch Hidan to death but he was pinned to the ground within a second under Hidan. Hidan raised his scythe higher and was about to bring it down when it seemed as if it was unable to move. The Akatsuki member looked back and saw something red and transparent around his scythe to stop it's movements. He looked to where the string connected and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"W-who the f-fuck are you!" Hidan stuttered out.

"Who do you think I am." The voice said in a sadistic voice.

from the shadow Kyuubi emerged with his tails thrashing around wildly in anger. He smirked again at the now frightened human. He brought up his clawed hand, but before he could do anything the two Akatsuki members ran off. Kyuubi frowned in disappointment until he saw Sanbi tied up. He moved towards his friend and undid his bindings.

"Thanks Kyuubi." Sanbi said in relief.

"Hmph, whatever. Get back to Yonbi, he's pretty pissed off." Kyuubi said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sanbi got up and dashed off to get back to school and his seething boyfriend. That left Kyuubi, Naruto, and Gaara all alone. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and gave him one of his biggest smiles to the other kitsune. Kyuubi glared down at the blond and Gaara just sat there on the floor to calm down from his excitement for the day. Things like this seemed to happen when he was around Naruto and he should be used to it by now.

"Oi, how did you find us?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side in a cute fashion.

"I followed your scent, duh baka." Kyuubi said starting to walk off.

Naruto turned to Gaara who only nodded, got up, and started walking home. Gaara new he wouldn't want to go back to school after this. The little blond kitsune saw his friend give him the ok and he started to follow red head. This of course only pissed said red head off and he quickened his pace. But this only encouraged Naruto to follow faster and then they were racing off down the streets into a park.

Kyuubi finally got annoyed at the blond so he stopped and turned only to have Naruto run into him and fall on his poor butt. Naruto peeked up at Kyuubi to see the red head pretty mad at him for following him when it was obviously not welcomed.

"Why are you following me." Kyuubi hissed out with his ears pressed back against his head.

"U-um I j-just wanted to um... hang out?" Naruto whispered the last part.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto what felt like hours to the poor blond before finally looking away and sitting down on a near by bench. The red haired kitsune glanced at Naruto then away. Naruto smiled, got up, and walked with his tail wagging toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi sighed at the smaller ones weird antics, then just leaned against the bench and looked towards the sky.

Naruto looked at the nine tailed kitsune beside him. The sun was making his pale skin look even whiter, the whiskers even darker. He then looked into Kyuubi's dark red eyes that reflected the sky in them, making it look as if the sky was a blood red.

Naruto smiled and gave a contented sigh and continued to stare at the fox in front of him. Kyuubi could feel the blond's blue eyes on him and then turned his gaze to Naruto. Red met blue again, making Naruto blush a delicate pink at knowing Kyuubi saw him staring.

Naruto wanted to say something to get the other to talk. To get rid of this uncomfortable silence that has now enveloped them.

'Wait, why am I being so shy! I feel like Hinata now...' Naruto thought gazing into blood red orbs.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shined with determination, which made Kyuubi a little nervous at the look in the blond's eyes. The blond kitsune swallowed and then leaned toward Kyuubi. Inching closer, and closer; their lips mere centimeters apart. Kyuubi's eyes widened at Narutos bold move to try and kiss him again. His instincts told him to move, to not let the blond brat near him. But he ignored them and waited to see if the younger kitsune had enough courage to actually do it.

He did. Naruto's and Kyuubi's lips met for the second time. It was a soft kiss, testing the feeling. When their lips did touch it sent small shivers through both of the teenage males. Naruto slid his eyes shut and Kyuubi did the same.

Naruto pushed against Kyuubi's lips to urge the other to deepen the kiss. Kyuubi responded by opening his mouth and running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip trying to gain access. Naruto gave a small moan and opened his mouth for the older kitsune. The red heads tongue delve into Naruto's moist cavern and explored around, experienceing taste he didn't understand.

Naruto shyly touched his tongue to the others and they started to lose themselves in the new experience. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto's to bring him closer.

They finally pulled apart for air only to go back to kissing the other. Naruto decided it was his turn to explore Kyuubi's mouth and mewled at the the sensation. Kyuubi groaned at the noises the blond was making. He couldn't take it anymore but he didn't want to go any farther.

Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto who gave a whimper at the loss. Kyuubi's face was flushed pink as was Naruto's and they were panting a bit. Kyuubi gave a nervous look to the blond.

"I- I gotta go.... it's.. late." Kyuubi made up and ran out of the park.

Naruto sighed as he saw kitsune leave. He felt sad at seeing him go but was happy about his accomplishment. He, had just kissed one of the most feared demons in his high school, and he lived. But why did Kyuubi make up an excuse to leave him there. It wasn't late, actually school just ended!

He was very confused and he decided something. He would go to Shukaku's house and ask him about Kyuubi. Shukaku seemed to be Kyuubi's closest friend by the way the tanuki can tease the kitsune and only get injured mildly.

Naruto got off the bench and gave it one last look before he headed off towards Gaara's older brothers house. He hoped that he wouldn't walk in on something... interesting. Gaara did always go to Shukaku's house after school didn't he. Oh well, what he sees he sees. Then he can make fun of Gaara later.

Thanks for reading this you guys…. And for Kaiyoshi for your message. Your right I should have updated sooner. But It was hard, my parents don't like what I write so I have to do it with out them knowing. But no more excuses! I will try and get the next chapter up by Sunday! I say try cause who knows what my parents might do. Bye!


	12. Break down?

Author note is at bottom! Sorry it's short!

"talking"  
'thinking'

As Naruto jogged to Shukaku's house his mind kept wandering back to the kiss. He was so confused! The poor blond kit just didn't know what to do anymore. The kiss was amazing for sure! But he was confused by the older kitsunes behavior. It seemed he could get closer to him, but as soon as he got to close Kyuubi would just push him away.

'What am I going to do!' Naruto thought as he continued his journey, 'I barely know him! I've already kissed him two times!'

Naruto didn't realize that in all his thought he wasn't heading towards Gaara's older brothers house. He was actually heading to the place were Kyuubi had run off to the first time he tried to kiss him. The blond came to this conclusion when he ran into a tree and looked around his surroundings.

'Why'd I come here? Guess I might as well sit for awhile...' Naruto thought sitting on the rock beside the lake.

A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over the surface of water. It was so peaceful here; he understood now why Kyuubi would run to this place. He got out his phone out of his pocket and decided he'd call Gaara and ask if he could just talk to Shukaku.

He heard nothing but ringing and was about to hang up until he heard an out of breath hello.

"Um... hope I'm not interrupting anything but I was wondering if I could talk to your brother.... unless your _busy_." Naruto said with a suggestive grin coming to his face.

_"N-no! We're not d-doing anything! But whatever.... here's Shukaku..."_

Naruto could here some complaining and moving around before the older tanuki demons deep voice echoed from the phone.

_"What do you want shrimp!"_

"Seems like I did interrupt something!"

_"Whatever! Come one and hurry up! What is so important that you actually want to talk to me!"_

"Welllllll..... It's about Kyuubi.."

_"What about him! What happened is he al-"_

"Calm down! He's fine! I just.... wanted to ask some questions about him..."

_"Why would you want to know?"_

"I'm just curious! He just acts weird in.... certain situations!" Naruto blushed at mentioning this and decided that he shouldn't have said that.

_"Oooohhhhh.... Seems like someone likes a certain red head!"_

"Quit the teasing and just answer my damn questions!" Naruto snarled.

_"FINE! Buuuuut depends what they are because some things I can't tell you cause that would be mean..... and I'm not a mean person."_

Naruto heard a chuckle come from what he guessed to be Gaara and a hushed 'shut up' from Shukaku.

"Ok..... just tell me what you can. Um... well... why does he get to so... nervous when you get to close?"

_"Hmmmm.... lets see... how to answer. Everyone has personal space issues. Kyuubi's is just more serious.... lets just say some thing happened in his family that caused it."_

"Like what?" Naruto asked feeling excited he'd finally have a clue on why the red-eyed fox acts the way he does.

_"I can't go into detail... I'm not too sure of it myself. You see he's never told me everything, but I have guessed to what it might be. I think I'm right, but I hope I'm not."_

"Shukaku, what did you guess.." Naruto sounded nervous.

_"Well I think he might have been ra-"_

The phone was suddenly taken from the blond when he looked up and blue met red again. Kyuubi put the phone to his ear and calmly talked into it.

"You know Shukaku, you've got a big mouth." He then closed the phone.

Naruto nervously looked to Kyuubi only to see the red head eerily calm. Red eyes turned to him slowly and he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He didn't know what the red head was thinking but he was prepared to run if necessary.

Kyuubi took a step forward only to have Naruto lung into a sprint to get away. But he was tackled to the ground without even taken to steps. The air rushed out of him as he landed on his face. He struggled with all his might to get the other off but it was all in vain. Even though Kyuubi was small and lithe he was still bigger than Naruto was.

The red head bent his head so his lips were touching the outside of Naruto's ear. His warm breath washing over the sensitive fox ear.

"What is with you? Why all the questions? The advancements!?!" Kyuubi hissed out, his voice getting angrier."Why! Why do you want to know so much about me!"

Kyuubi lifted up enough to flip then other over only to sit back down so the younger kit could not run. His narrowed red-eyes starred into scarred blue. The blue ones just starred into the red depths, searching for some thing.

Naruto peered more into the others eyes, searching. Looking through all the anger, confusion, and sadness to see a scarred little boy that just wanted understanding. He reached his hand up and put his sun kissed hand to Kyuubi's snow-white cheek.

Kyuubi's eyes closed, relishing in the warmth and comfort from another. It should have felt weird to him; it did when others touched him. But not when this young boy did it. It felt natural; it felt as good as breathing after holding your breath fro a long time!

He felt at peace with himself for the first time after so long! He didn't want this moment to end he wanted to be selfish and keep it! His eyes started to sting, and he felt some thing warm slide down his face. He opened his eyes to find his vision blurred by, tears?

His body started to shake with the silent sobs. He bent his head down, resting it on the blonds shoulder. Releasing all his stress and sorrow to this one kitsune hanyou that he barely knew. Yet at the same time felt as if he knew all his life.

Naruto put his arms around Kyuubi, as if trying to shelter him from his pain. He rubbed soothing circles onto his back and started to hum some song that popped into his mind. He didn't know where the song came from, it just formed. They stayed that way for hours.

------------------------------------------

Gomen! I know... short.. and after such a long wait. But my computer has a virus... and keeps getting them... so it's hard to post right now. Especially when your Internet keeps randomly shutting down. But I was inspired to write after reading such a wonderful story! Cherry Soda Boy! It's a FFVII story about Cloud and Reno!!! Yay! Reno!!! But I'm trying my best.... hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! 


	13. Are we dating?

I know… I told you I'd update soon but you see… the moment I say that I would… our computer gets attacked by a bunch of viruses and we didn't have virus protection… I find it very ironic. But you're all pretty pissed aren't you. So I hope this chapter is long enough and to make up for it I've added a little something in it!

Kyuubi: …. Sex?

Me: Urusai! Just read!

Kyuubi: But I wanna know! It's been eleven chapters… shouldn't me and Naru have gotten somewhere!?

Me: I said Urusai! Please enjoy the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'It had been a couple of weeks since that incident with me and Kyuubi.' Naruto thought while looking out the window, not paying attention to his teacher. 'Sure, he is a little more open with me and glares a lot less; but, I still wish we could have gotten closer.' Blushing at what closer could mean, Naruto shook his head of the perverse thought. 'I think our gym teacher is rubbing off on me! Damn pervert!'

The bell had finally rung to signal the end of their class and the beginning of his lunch. Naruto walked out into the hallway easily finding his red headed friend. But as soon as he spotted him he saw his friends clinging older brother with him.

"Shukaku! When are you going to go back to your friends!?" Naruto glared at the taller blond.

"Aw, Naru-chan do you hate me!" Shukaku pounced Naruto with a hug.

"No! You're just the most annoying thing I've met since Sasuke-teme!" He pushed the tanuki off of him and glared with more force.

" I would if Kyuubi didn't throw me away from the table as soon as I sat down! So I blame you for what's happened and therefore will bother you until you convince Kyuu to let me sit with everyone again!" Shukaku pouted to the shorter blond while walking next to Gaara. "Besides! I love spending time with my younger brother!" Shukaku was about to hug Gaara but received a death glare from the other tanuki.

"Gaara! Get rid of him!" Naruto pleaded to his friend.

The only response Naruto received was a look that clearly said "your fault." Sighing as the walked into the cafeteria, his blue eyes scanned the area. He saw Kyuubi and the others sitting at their usual table. Looking at Shukaku he could tell how much he really did want to sit with his friends; and considering it was his fault too for getting the tanuki kicked out of the group.

"Fine, I'll talk to him after school."

"Really! Arigato blondy!" Shukaku hugged Naruto again.

"Yeah yeah, now put me down!"

The rest of the school day seemed to go by in a blur, and then the kitsune hanyou had to find Kyuubi. Running out the building as fast as his legs could carry him he made it outside and waited for the red head to show. Everyone went by, some waving to Naruto, others glaring at him, but he still hadn't seen Kyuubi.

'Maybe he already left? No, I made sure I got out way before most of everyone.' Naruto thought while scanning the crowd some more. He spotted Sanbi and Yonbi coming out though, 'I'll ask them where Kyuubi is! Sanbi is really nice and especially since I saved him!'

Naruto ran up to the two demons, "Have either of you seen Kyuubi? I need to talk to him."

"Oh! Hello Naruto-kun, It's nice to see you again. I think Kyuubi is in the library." Sanbi smiled kindly at the young boy.

"Arigato! It was nice to see you as well!" Naruto smiled brightly and then sped off to the library.

"That kid is weird." Yonbi said grabbing Sanbi's hand.

"Hai, but he is nice and Kyuubi does seem a lot happier now." Sanbi looked into Yonbi's strangely colored eyes.

"True." Yonbi smiled to his shorter boyfriend.

Naruto ran down the hallway almost running people over, causing lots of shouts of "oi!" and "gomen!" Finally reaching his destination Naruto slowed his pace and started to look for the familiar red hair. Ten minutes had passed since he started looking and he tried to sniff him out but the dusty smell of old books was to overwhelming. Letting out a sigh he trudged to the back of the library hoping that the nine-tailed kitsune would be there. Peeking from behind the bookshelf he saw Kyuubi surrounded by books and currently reading one. He gave a mischievous smirk before sneaking behind the chair the red head was currently sitting in.

"Oi Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi jumped in his seat and made an undignified squeak. Of course that made Naruto fall to the ground laughing his ass off. But once he calmed down to look at Kyuubi he was met with a red in the faced raging kitsune. Naruto made a "eep" noise before fleeing from the onslaught of books being thrown at him. All Kyuubi did was keep muttering "how irritable and annoying the blond was" and "how dare he sneak up on me" among with a lot of cussing.

"Stop having a hissy fit just caused I scared you!" Naruto shouted at the pissed off kitsune.

"I am not! Having a hissy fit!" Kyuubi shouted stopping his throwing, "You don't sneak up on people when they're reading!"

Kyuubi sat back down only to realize the books he was reading were thrown everywhere. He sighed and started to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling an on coming headache, 'I feel older than what I really am, damn brat.'

"Since you caused my _hissy fit _you can pick up all the books and put them back on the table." Kyuubi sent a glare at Naruto.

"Fine, I guess." He smiled at the still glaring fox. " You know, if you keep furrowing your brow you'll cause wrinkles." Naruto snickered as Kyuubi's glare hardened, "Ok! I'll shut up."

Silence passed between the two for a couple of minutes before Kyuubi spoke up. "So, what did you want?"

"Gomen, I thought the great Kyuubi wanted me to shut up." Sarcasm was dripping from every one of the blond's words.

"Damn brat! Just answer the question!" Kyuubi could feel his head pounding, 'It's always like this when I deal with him, never simple.'

"Ok, wellll… I wanted to talk about Shukaku." Naruto peeked at Kyuubi while setting more books on the table. 'Geez he reads a lot.'

"…What about him.." A loom of curiosity crossed Kyuubi's features, while he cocked his head to the side.

'Kawaii!' Naruto squealed in his head. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. "You see, he's been bugging me and Gaara lately cause you won't let him sit with you cause your mad at him. But you shouldn't blame him for what I asked. So can you let him sit with you again, I'm getting sick of his whining and Gaara already deals with him enough."

"Hmm I don't know. It has been nicer at the table without him there." Kyuubi nonchalantly looked at his nails while smirking. "Why should I let him sit with us?"

"Nani!? I just gave you reasons!" Naruto set the rest of the books on the table and put his hands on his hips, his ears flattening on his head. "Don't act innocent with me! I know you're planning something!"

"Whatever made you think that?" Kyuubi gave him an innocent look, well as innocent as Kyuubi could.

"Cause you're a kitsune and so am I so I know how our kind works!" Naruto pointed at him while glaring. He then sighed in defeat, "What do you want?"

Kyuubi gave him one of the most mischievous looks he had ever seen, it even rivaled his. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was at some restaurant paying for Kyuubi's meal. 'I've never seen someone eat that much tofu in my life.' Naruto just stared on as Kyuubi finished his tenth meal of it.

"Are finally done?" Naruto looked wide-eyed at the fox in front of him.

"Hm, I guess." Kyuubi gave him a lazy smirk while sitting back in his chair. "I'll let Shukaku sit with us again."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

"Don't forget, you have to pay."

That fist quickly went down as Naruto got his wallet out and paid the bill. His poor frog wallet was completely empty.

"Poor froggy, you've become anorexic." Sighing he put the wallet back in his pants as they left the restaurant.

"You have a frog wallet?" Kyuubi gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah so! Everyone has weird things they have for no reason!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks, ears flattening back.

Kyuubi gave him an amused smirk, his ears twitching. "Whatever."

Naruto huffed at the smug fox but continued to walk beside him. They walked on in silence until Kyuubi was the one who broke it again.

"You can stop fol-" Naruto interrupted his sentence.

"Let's go to your secret place again!" Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and tugged him along.

Kyuubi could have easily have gotten out of the kitsune hanyou's grip, but decided to amuse him. They reached their destination in a few minutes since it wasn't far from where they were. Naruto plopped onto the ground and looked up at Kyuubi smiling as big as he could. Kyuubi thought his face would crack from how big it was. He laughed at his dumb thought.

But that caught Naruto's attention, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing… just a thought." Kyuubi sat down and leaned against a tree that was a good distance from Naruto but close enough so they could still hear each other.

"Oh come on! Tell me! I bought you food!" Naruto inched closer while giving Kyuubi the puppy eyes.

"You bought me food because of our deal. Also, the puppy eyes don't work on me." Kyuubi turned his nose up on Naruto.

"Please! I wish to hear your holy thoughts great one." Naruto clasping his hands together while looking to Kyuubi like he was a god. 'Bet this will work!'

"Hmmm…. No." Kyuubi smirked at the deflated look on Naruto's face.

Naruto just kept looking to the ground like his world had been crushed from Kyuubi not answering him. It only took a few minutes before Kyuubi finally gave in.

"Fine!" Kyuubi said exasperatedly then looked to the ground and blushed a little. "I just thought your face would crack from smiling that big."

Naruto just looked at the fidgeting fox before he started to snicker. "It's not funny!" Kyuubi's face turned even pinker and his ears turned back in frustration.

"That was a dumb thought!" Naruto laughed even harder from the look Kyuubi was giving him.

"Urusai brat! I'm leaving!" Kyuubi got up and was about to march off when he got tackled to the ground by the little ball of energy.

"No! Don't go! I'll stop laughing! I'll stop!" Naruto looked at the kitsune he was sitting, before he could get up their positions were quickly switched.

Kyuubi looked down at the younger kit, "Stop tackling me to the ground! It does hurt you know."

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi worried that he'd get hit until he saw the humor in the crimson eyes. It made them look softer and Kyuubi more approachable. He really couldn't help it so he leaned up and pecked Kyuubi on the lips.

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock and his face tinged pink again, "Why do you always do that you baka!" But the anger didn't quit reach his eyes, it was a different look that made Naruto shiver.

Instead of yelling like Naruto thought he would Kyuubi leaned down and kissed him. When their lips connected it felt strange for both of them. It felt, just amazing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and kissed back. The older foxes tongue started to lick at Naruto's bottom lip for entry and Naruto groaned and opened his mouth. To Kyuubi, the younger kit tasted sweet yet salty and a little bit like ramen. But that made Kyuubi sigh in content, he actually liked the taste. Shyly, Naruto started to join in by lightly touching Kyuubi's tongue with his own. This made Kyuubi moan which gave Naruto more confidence in what he was doing.

They pulled away for air, both panting and blushing. Naruto pulled Kyuubi back down and this time he took more control. Kyuubi tasted spicier then he thought yet with a hint of cinnamon, it suited him. Pulling away, Kyuubi started to trail kisses down Naruto's jaw and neck. He kisses and nipped which made Naruto moan in pleasure. Naruto trailed his hands down Kyuubi's back until he felt soft fur at the base of Kyuubi's nine-tails. He gently rubbed at the base cause Kyuubi to moan/whimper from Naruto's caresses. Kyuubi was about to kiss Naruto again when they heard a ringing going off in Kyuubi's pocket. Kyuubi growled but answered his phone anyway.

"Hai, what is it?" Kyuubi asked impatiently. "Yuki, I'm bus-y." Kyuubi had to hold back a groan as Naruto thought to nip his neck. "Yeah fine…. Whatever."

Kyuubi got up and started to walk off, "I have to go home now."

Naruto clumsily got up and ran over to Kyuubi, "W-wait! Um.. um are we d-d-dating?" Naruto said the last part very quietly while blushing.

Kyuubi's face turned a crimson red, "Uh, I don't know… are we?"

"Well… we did make out so I guess we are." Naruto looked up to Kyuubi shyly.

"Ok…. But don't think I'll be any nicer!" Kyuubi started to walk away, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Ok!" Naruto said happily and raced off to his own home. 'I can't wait to tell Gaara this!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-dah! It is done! I'm thinking about putting a lemon in the next chapter.. should I? It's up to you people! Again.. gomen! I'll try and update Friday too! But if not Friday it will be sometime next week! I hope it was long enough and I also hope you review!


End file.
